The related technical fields include a sewing machine and a sewing machine operating program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium. The related technical fields include a sewing machine equipped with a display device for displaying a plurality of sewing patterns and a variety of information related to sewing, and an operating program of such as a sewing machine recorded on a computer-readable recording medium.
Conventionally, a storage area of a control unit of an electronically controlled sewing machine stores pattern data for sewing a variety of patterns, such as a plurality of utility stitch patterns, a variety of decorative stitch patterns, and embroidery patterns of characters or graphics. Further, this storage area stores in advance handling information or the like for explaining a sewing method, explaining a sewing machine maintenance method, or the like. In addition, such a sewing machine is equipped with a display device such as a liquid crystal display for displaying these display items and a selection device such as a touch panel. Via the selection device, a user may select a desired pattern from among a plurality of patterns displayed on the display device, or sequentially display handling information on the display device on a one-by-one screen basis.